


A risk I'm willing to take

by flwrkyuu



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Crushing, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Volleyball, basically just fluffy moonbae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flwrkyuu/pseuds/flwrkyuu
Summary: A volleyball au in which Kevin doesn't really like sports and Jacob is the star captain of the volleyball team
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	A risk I'm willing to take

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi this is another one shot i moved from my wattpad account some soft moonbae for yall
> 
> -sonja

"Come on Kevin just come with me!" Changmin pleads. "It'll be fun, I promise." But Kevin shakes his head. "You know me Min, I'm not one for sports," Kevin replies. "Please please please Kevin — just this one time please." Poor Kevin can't resist a pouty Changmin. "Fine, one game that's it." And that's how Kevin ended up watching the first home game of the volleyball season.

Changmin and Kevin made it just in time to nab two seats at the bottom of the bleachers. Kevin would much prefer to sit at the very top because that way if he got bored he could lean against the gym wall and nap.

Both teams were just finishing warming up when the pair arrived. Jacob Bae, the captain of their team walks up to the net to shake hands with the captain of the opposing team. "Hey Min who's that?" Kevin asks, nudging Changmin's shoulder. "Oh, that's Jacob hyung. He's a senior. You met him once when Younghoon hyung was dropping off the sweater I left at his house."

"I have zero memory of that but ok."

"Okay, but did you ask because you think he's pretty or something?" Kevin chokes on the water he was peacefully trying to drink. "Pfft no, what are you talking about Min," Kevin replies, wiping away the water off his face. "You do this thing Kevin when you're lying." Changmin points out.

"And what might that be?" Kevin asks. "Oh you know, crossing your left leg over your right and tapping your leg with your fingers." Changmin has Kevin all figured out. They've been best friends since middle school. "Okay, so what if I think he's cute? He's a senior and I have no reason to talk to him."

Changmin sighs, patting Kevin's shoulder. "You seem to have forgotten that we're literally juniors and I'm dating Younghoon hyung." Changmin points out. "Just shh the game is about to start," Kevin says, rolling his eyes. "And I thought you weren't one for sports." Kevin shoots Changmin, a glare that immediately shuts him up.

Throughout the game, Kevin's eyes were stuck on one player. The captain, none other than Jacob Bae. There was just something about the blonde that Kevin just couldn't seem to get enough of. Maybe it was his focus and drive during the game or the way his blonde hair bounces whenever he jumps up to block. Whatever it may be, Kevin couldn't get enough of it.

Since then, Changmin has been dragging Kevin to every home game. (Not that Kevin was complaining anymore). At the third home game, something interesting happened.

Kevin and Changmin decided that their spot was the spot they ended up with during the first game. They enjoy being close to the court. It's fun being right front and centre of the action. "The school we're versing today has never lost a game so far," Changmin whispers to Kevin. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, I heard they're one of the best schools," Changmin says. “Well so are we, it’ll be fine. Right?” Kevin optimistically replies. “But we could still lose.” Changmin pouts. “Will you quit it?” Kevin huffs. Then the whistle blows, signalling the start of the game. Kevin and Changmin watch intently as the game began.

Cheering whenever their team scored points and always yelling floater along with their team when the visiting team was serving. Their team wins the first set, the visiting team wins the second. Which means the last set decides the game. Everyone is at the edge of their seat whether it be students in the stands or players on the bench. "Come on guys we can do this," Jacob says in the team huddle.

"This match decided the game so don't go easy on them." Everyone nods and the referee calls for the players to come onto the court. Jacob gets settled into position and awaits the other team's serve. thus begins a rally like no other.

It seems to go on forever until Jacob spikes it over and the other team hits the ball out of bounds. Sadly for Kevin, he is the out of bounds that the ball went to. The ball hit his head pushing him onto Changmin. Jacob, being the closest player to Kevin, and being a total sweetheart, runs to make sure he's alright. "Hey hey hey are you alright," Jacob asks, throwing the ball back onto the court. Kevin however is very out of it, still conscious but out of it.

Jacob decides to pick Kevin up, effectively stopping the game for now, and carry him to the clinic. Changmin follows closely behind. "Hey hey don't fall asleep, uhh what's your name? Can you tell me your name?" Jacob asks, trying to keep Kevin awake. "Mmm... I’m Kevin."

"Okay well then Kevin, I have a volleyball game to go win but I'll come to check on you after the game how does that sound?" Jacob asks. He carefully places Kevin down on one of the beds. "Can you watch him? I really have to go now." Changmin nods and Jacob swiftly runs off to the gym. Leaving Changmin alone with the half-conscious Kevin. Changmin takes an ice pack out of the freezer and wraps it in a towel.

"Well well well Kevin, isn't this cliché." Changmin chuckles, handing the still rather out of it Kevin the ice pack. Kevin groans and brings the pack to his head. "You got the captain of the volleyball team caring for you. in the middle of the game too, how does it feel to be God's favourite?" Kevin rolls his eyes. "You say that like you don't already have a boyfriend, I'm the single one remember?" Kevin huffs.

"Yeah but Younghoon hyung isn't big on grand gestures like that," Changmin explains only to earn a sigh from Kevin. "He probably only brought me here cause he felt it was his duty as captain or something." Changmin sits down in the chair beside the bed and leans back.

He doesn't respond right away. He takes a second to think. "Okay well maybe that's true, but maybe he thinks you're cute. I mean have you looked in a mirror before? If you weren’t my best friend and I wasn't dating Younghoon hyung I'd be  _ all _ over you."

"Yeah and I don't want  _ you  _ all over me." Kevin scoffs. "Ouch, that hurt man." They exchange more banter for about fifteen minutes till Jacob walks into the clinic. "Did we win?" Changmin asks upon noticing the rather out of breath Jacob. "Of course we did, I told you I had a game to go win." Jacob runs his fingers through his hair.

"Um if you don't mind staying with him I actually have to go." Changmin lies a very blatant lie. Kevin shoots daggers at Changmin but he's already halfway out the door because Jacob said it was fine.

Kevin awkwardly looks at Jacob while trying to adjust the ice pack. "The ball hit you pretty hard huh?" Jacob says, coming to sit down where Changmin once sat. "Uhh yeah, it hurt like hell."

Jacob frowned. "Maybe next time you should sit higher up," He suggests, but Kevin shrugs. "It's way more fun up close."

"Yeah, and you're also more likely to get hit again if you sit right up front."

Kevin lets out a soft chuckle and removes the ice pack from his head. "I guess that's a risk I'm willing to take." He says with a smile. "You know you look pretty familiar, have we met before?" Jacob asks. "Oh uh, the guy that was in here before is dating one of your friends so maybe."

"Oh  _ that's _ Younghoon's boyfriend — I didn't know he had such a cute friend." Kevin's eyes widen and he looks away. "I-I think I’m all good now I should head home." Kevin sits up but falls back down due to dizziness. "I’ll wait with you for a little while longer. At least till you can walk without falling over, then I'll drive you home okay?"

"No no you really don't have to, trust me I'll be fine." But Jacob assures him that it's no problem and that's how their first true interaction went down.

In the next home game, Kevin and Changmin sit in the same spot. Before the game, Jacob gives the younger a small wave and Kevin can’t help but blush. "You like him," Changmin whispers teasingly. "I do not." Kevin protests, shoving Changmin a bit. "Kevin, you say that like the only reason you come to these games isn't to ogle at him. Not to mention the last week or so at lunch when we've stopped by their table so I could see Younghoon hyung. All you do is stare at him. Sounds like a crush to me."

The game had already begun minutes ago and so Kevin doesn’t reply; he only put his attention on the court. Jacob's serving now. A nice clean serve to the other side that the opposing team wasn't fast enough to hit back.

As the game continues Jacob gets rotated off and his attention shifts back and forth between his teammates on the court and the pretty burgundy haired boy in the stands. "Hyung if you keep staring like that he's gonna notice." Haknyeon points out with a giggle. "Maybe I want him to notice." Jacob sticks his tongue out playfully at his younger teammate.

As the game continues, the first two sets are an easy win. The last set is basically fun at this point so all of the bench players get to go on. Jacob of course not being a bench player gets to enjoy his time on the bench watching as his teammates have fun playing against the other team. 

They win by a landslide and soon they're shaking hands with the other team as students watching the game begin packing up. When Jacob finishes shaking hands with the other team he makes his way over to the bleachers where Kevin and Changmin are getting ready to leave. "Hey, Kevin can we talk?" Jacob asks. Kevin looks up and points at himself. "Is there another Kevin here?"

"I’ll let you two talk," Changmin says before leaving. Jacob takes a deep breath and looks Kevin in the eye. "I was thinking maybe we could go out sometime." Kevin feels his cheeks heat up so he looks away, not being able to keep eye contact with Jacob. "Like a date?" Kevin softly asks.

"Only if you want it to be one."

"Then it's a date."

**Author's Note:**

> okay so im thinking of making a part two if you're interested !!!
> 
> -sonja <333


End file.
